Printers such as inkjet printers which print onto a variety of print media such as paper or film are well known. As well as accepting print media in a single sheet format, some printers also accept print media fed from a supply roll of media that is supported by a roll-based apparatus. Such a printer may be typically referred to as a roll-based printer, being a printer that accepts roll-based print media. An example of such a roll-based printer is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The roll-based printer of FIG. 1 comprises a printing unit 10 having a print head (not visible) which is adapted to reciprocate along a scan axis assembly 12 within a housing 14. The printing unit 10 is supported on a framework 16 so that it is raised up from a floor or surface upon which the framework 16 is positioned. The framework 16 comprises a supporting assembly 18 (or roll-based apparatus) for rotatably supporting a supply roll of print media 20 such that print media may be fed from the supply roll 20 to the printing unit 10.
As with other conventional roll-based printers, the roll-based printer of FIG. 1 requires the supply roll of print media 20 to be loaded in a specific manner and orientation. More specifically, the supporting assembly 18 is designed to receive a first end 22 of a spindle 24 of the supply roll 20 at a first end “A” of the supporting assembly 18, before receiving a second opposing end 26 of the spindle 24 at a second end “B” of the supporting assembly 18.
Consequently, it is common for both experienced and beginner users to load the supply roll 20 onto the supporting assembly in the wrong orientation such that a feed direction of the supply roll 20 is not correct, thereby preventing the print media being fed to the printing unit 10.
If the supply roll 20 is loaded onto the supporting assembly incorrectly (i.e. in the wrong orientation), the user is required to unload the supply roll 20 from the supporting assembly 18, extract the roll of media 20 from the spindle 24, rotate the roll of media 20 to the correct orientation, and replace the roll of media 20 onto the spindle 24 before reloading the supply roll 20 onto the supporting assembly 18 again. Not only is this process undesirable and time-consuming for the user, but it also requires the user to lift and rotate a heavy roll of print media. For example, a typical roll-based printer may accept supply rolls that are 44 inches in length and weight in excess of 10 kg.
At present, no suitable solutions have been proposed which address the above problems associated with incorrect media loading of roll-based printers. Rather, attempts have been made to avoid the problems by prompting users to read an instruction manual prior to loading the printer. This, however, has proved to be ineffective, mainly for the reason that users do not typically take the time to read an instruction manual prior to using equipment.
Also, it is known to provide labels and/or images on the spindle and/or media roll which illustrate how the media roll should be loaded on to the spindle. An example of the illustrations used for such labels and/or images is provided in FIG. 2. It will be appreciated that the illustrations are very schematic and may be difficult for most users to understand at first glance.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved method and/or arrangement for loading a roll-based printer with a supply roll of print media that addresses the problems associated with incorrect media loading. Preferably, the improved method and/or arrangement should enable a user to load a supply roll of print media irrespective of the orientation of the roll of print media on a spindle.